Randomness
by NicetyL
Summary: Yes, randomness. And plenty of it. I might even change POV'S, styles, entire realities...
1. Chapter 1

"So... what is this, exactly?" Sabrina asked.

 **"Well, since I'm an unreliable author who prefers to do unconnected, random, stuff that is still somehow connected..." I stopped, my voice trailing off.**

"Basically a collection of random things that you decided to write."

 **"Yep. See, Sabrina? You get me."**

"I wish I didn't."  
_

"So, when will you be updating? Y'know, so I know when to avoid Fanfiction."

 **"Puck, that was just rude."**

"One: I always am. Two: I'm allergic to written words, but yours are especially horrible."

 **"Well, then. To answer your question anyway, whenever I feel like it."**

"Thanks," Puck drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That was so vague, I might have to just avoid Fanfiction for a year or two."

 **"How do you know I won't still be obsessed with this series after a few years?"**

"..."

 **"MWAHAHAHA!"  
_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this series. And, yes, I** ** _will_** **update. Just not today.**


	2. Twas the night before Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas. Not a thing stirred in the freezing blizzard (except, you know, _the blizzard_ ) that swept through the lands on that cold, frosty, night. Not a thing outside. But one needed only to peer hard at the closed curtains to see many figures moving within every building in Ferryport Landing. The next day was, after all, Christmas (not that any of the Everafter particularly cared. They just knew that it was a day to buy presents, be merry, and throw a party).

*the camera slowly zooms in on the Grimm household*

And here we have a stellar example of one such Christmas Eve being celebrated by like-minded Everafters. Everafters that were only aiming for one thing that night: to not fall asleep.

"I WILL CATCH THIS OLD MAN AND PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M MORE AMAZING!" Puck shouted, twirling above their heads in the form of a bird. To be honest, though this story started out with him, no one in the household cared. Puck was just being Puck, and no one found the need to pay any special attention to him now. Especially since other things needed attending to.

"Sabrina, pass me that huge pink thing."

"You mean the replication of Hamilton?"

"Yes. I want to hang it up over here."

"No."

Jake glanced down, annoyed. "Why not?"

"Elvis is chewing on it."

The man looked over, and found that, true to her word, the canine had something sticking out of his mouth as he stared at the fire in the hearth with rapt fascination.

Well, that certainly didn't bode well if the officer ever decided to drop in a visit that Christmas. It might be wise to mention that Elvis had been put on a bacon/meat-free diet. He was only allowed to sate his appetite on veggie kibbles. Why torture a dog like this, you ask? Suffice it to say... Elvis's collar couldn't reach around his neck anymore. Neither could anything that Elvis owned, for that matter...

"Granny! Look at my cookies!" Daphne cried in delight, jumping around in the kitchen.

"Mine, too!" Red added, in her tiny voice.

Relda glanced over and the mystery of the horrible stench was answered.

"Libelings... what are those made of?"

"The ingredients are a secret." Red said, wagging her finger at the older woman.

"It's our new, special, Red-Daphne recipe!" Daphne added, smiling widely.

There was a crash, and all three of them turned to look. Mr. Canis slammed the oven shut and rubbed his hand over his pale face.

"Forgive me... I... just need some fresh air... and something pretty to look at." The old man said, pushing himself off of the counter that he'd suddenly found the need to lean heavily on.

"Granny! Taste our cookies." Daphne said, smiling widely and offering the woman her tray. Relda smiled back at her granddaughter.

"Perhaps later, liebeling. Why don't you ask Puck? I'm sure he would be delighted."

Yes, Relda's smiling skills are worthy of praise. Awards, even. Because her warm smile never wavered the entire time the abominations/ cookies were held under her nose. Daphne nodded enthusiastically, unaffected by the polite evasion.

"Let's go ask Puck, Red!" She exclaimed, dragging the girl away.

As you can see, the festivities had spread to everyone in the household. Ah, Christmas. It can unite families. Even ones as loosely defined as this one.

* * *

She always cried, the little girl. The little girl always cried for one thing or another, the pain starting somewhere near her heart, moving up her throat and then behind her eyes, emerging as tears. She had a place where she'd go whenever she cried, too. To hide her pain from everyone else.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered. "I wish... I wish I could be better. I'm _trying_ , but..."

She closed her eyes to the darkness already wrapped around her, making the little spots of light that she knew weren't there play across her vision. She knew she'd have to put on a smile again, soon. They would be looking for her, now. She stopped her sobs with difficulty, putting her cool hand on her mouth to feel the heat of her breath and cheeks. She wiped her tears away on her sleeve.

"Please, give me strength. Please, let me smile for them again. I don't want the to worry about me." She said, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, hoping to gain what strength she could from her chant. Then she stood up, brushing her clothes off. She'd have to wait a minute or two to make sure her eyes weren't still red.

I watched from my corner of her mind, curious. Why did she cry so much? How was she strong enough to hold me back, and yet so frail as to shed so many tears? Even as I tried to take advantage over her seemingly weakened state, I realized that her will was simply too strong.

 _Shrimp. Let me out._

She froze: _Never._

 _I **said** , let me out._

I grinned in malicious delight as I made a flash of images become vivid in her mind: memories. Of blood, of wind, of snow, and of freedom. She shuddered, and I growled in delight.

 _See? See, what you're missing by locking me away? Isn't the power so terrifying? So terrifyingly beautiful and powerful, working as it should, letting the powerful destroy the weak?_

"No." She whispered. I wanted to rip her to ribbons. 'No?' _No?_

"You think my tears show weakness, don't you?" She asked me, aloud, which was't necessary.

 _Of course,_ I said.

"You know nothing, demon. You know nothing of true strength, though you rant on and on about it."

~o~

Canis, standing outside the door, smiled. A sad smile, but also a proud one.

"Good for you, child." He whispered, before he hurried away. It wouldn't do to let the girl know that he'd always known her hiding place. She would refuse to talk to him for at least a day or two, and that was something he wouldn't be able to bear.

~o~

The wolf inside the girl grew annoyed.

 _Girl, don't speak to me about true strength after you've spent half an hour crying over your misshapen cookie._

* * *

Sabrina stuffed the thing in her hand away as soon as she heard the door crack open.

"Sabrina? Want my cookies?" Daphne asked. Sabrina turned at the sound of her sister's voice. Daphne wouldn't meet her eyes. Sabrina sighed.

"You saw it?"

Daphne nodded. Sabrina pulled open the drawer and pulled the object out again. Daphne stepped forward, as if pulled to the small, twinkling, pink thing.

"Can I touch it?" Daphne asked, her voice barely a whisper, as if Sabrina would put it away again if she dared speak any louder. Sabrina held it out to her sister. Daphne gently plucked it from Sabrina's hands, letting the pink silk slither a bit across her skin.

"It's pretty." Daphne said, as she always did when she saw it. Sabrina sighed again.

"It's yours."

Daphne looked up at her with wide eyes.

"It was supposed to be my gift to you this year."

Daphne's mouth fell open, before twitching into a delighted smile. She ran forward and hugged her sister, tight.

"Thank you."

"Mom wants you to have it. She always liked how you're girly and energetic. She always said you look beautiful in pink."

"I'll wear it tonight!"

Daphne looked at her with shining eyes, and Sabrina laughed.

"I won't forgive you if you break it."

"I won't."

She paused.

"I hope I won't."

She smiled. Sabrina scowled.

"Chill, 'Brina. I won't."

* * *

Puck stared idly at the ceiling of his room, half-asleep. He shook his head viciously and sat up.

" _No_. I will not fall asleep. I need to catch that Santa Claus and ruin Christmas."

He grinned evilly at the thought, but his eyes drooped down again.

And for a few moments, he saw a pub. A warm pub, filled with faeries of every kind. Mustardseed was talking to him... Titania was striding across the room towards him, looking fancier than usual. He felt a sudden sense of dread, and as if to answer his suspicions, he heard a deep, deep familiar laugh echo around the already-noisy room.

He jerked up, clutching his head. _What had that been?_ He looked around wildly for a few moments, thinking that he'd actually seen what he'd thought he'd seen. Then he shook himself out of it.

"Stupid Oberon. He won't even let me rest in peace after he's _dead_."

Enough of that. He needed something to distract himself. Maybe Daphne's delicious cookies were still in the kitchen somewhere.

* * *

As the old woman stared out the snow-filled window at a white nothingness, she heard a cough behind her. She turned around with a smile.

"Jake!"

"Mom, you have tears streaking down your face. A smile isn't going to cover it."

The woman froze, her smile losing some of its warmth. Her youngest son walked forward and held her close.

"Jacob Grimm. _I_ am the parent in this house, not you," the woman protested.

"It was Christmas that time, too." Jake said quietly. Relda pushed her son away to look at him properly in the face.

"Yes, it was." She said. "And it's Christmas now. In a house full of the most wonderful people I've ever had the privilege to meet."

Jake looked down at her in surprise. Then he grinned ruefully. He might be two or three feet taller than his mother, but whenever she had that expression on, he always felt as if he were a kid again.

"Go on. Shoo. I have to get the presents ready for the kids. If you're not too busy, you could help me."

* * *

'Twas the night of Christmas Eve, but, more importantly as far as everyone in the house was concerned, time for dinner.

In one corner, Daphne and Puck dug into their food with the fervor of starved people. Sabrina sat between them, slowly picking at her food and trying to separate the semi-normal food from the completely weird food on her plate. Jake ate with practiced precision. Relda ate slowly, savoring each bit and smiling all around. Mr. Canis, as usual, looked impassive as he ate his food. Red took small, quick bites with plenty of smiling in between.

'Twas the night before Christmas.

And this night really was no different from any other.

But because the author of this story chose 'Christmas' as the theme, it had to be followed through.

* * *

And in the corner, forgotten, sat Elvis.

He looked at the author who was typing away at a laptop, sulkily.

"I only got a small part."

The figure in the chair jumped, before looking at him.

 **"You... talked."**

"You forgot meeeee," He whined.

 **"I... oh. Oops."**

"Oops? _Oops?!_ You don't have me in a backstory! At least make me go console Relda! I fee so lonely and forgotten!"

 **"Sorry, Elvis. You're only in this part because I hadn't realized I had forgotten you until much later. If I put you in now, I'd have to change things. And I'm a lazy person, so..."**

"How I despise you all. YOU ALL KEEP FORGETTING ME! I'M NOT APPRECIATED ENOUGH IN THIS FANDOM!"

 **"No, Elvis! Come back! Don't run away!"**

But it was too late. The dog had run out of the dark room.

The author sighed tiredly. **"Now I _have_ to have him in my next chapter. Or I'll fee guilty."**

The author sighed again. **"I never did like dogs. I'm more of a cat person."**

A girl from the audience throws a shoe at the author.

 **"What? Can't I have my own opinions, people? I'm a human, too, sheesh. Well, maybe an alien, like my profile might say. I don't know. Imagine what you will."**

_  
Disclaimer: Nah. I do not.


	3. Princess Sabrina

**Hello! Yes, i'm still alive and... on this site. I've been reading things, but I just haven't been updating chapters.**

 **Especially this story. I actually got positive reviews about the second chapter, so I was afraid to jump right in, start a new chapter, and ruin it. But then I realized planning out a good chapter to write would go against the point of this story, so I was like, "Whatever. Let me just start writing, and see what twisted, weird thing comes into existence." So, here I am, and I'm goi-**

 **"Are you done, yet, Narrator/ Author? You kinda have a story to write." Daphne interrupted. "And you're being a slow-poke about it and not getting to the actual story."**

 **I am rolling my eyes at you, Daphne.**

 **"I don't care."**

 **Well, then.**

 **(I still don't own this series. Just saying.)**

* * *

Being a princess is a bore, if you ask me. I hated it. Well, I didn't mind having all of this power, but the lessons, the restrictions, the clothes... they made me want to scream.

In the darkness, I saw images rise from somewhere inside me. A gentle wind whispered through the air. It tousled the waves of grass around me, making everything look like an endless sea of green. The blue sky stretched high above me, and the sun shone behind a cloud. The warm rays touched my face. Then the scene changed, and I was standing near a waterfall. A small one, falling down into a lake surrounded by lush greenery. The humid scent of the warm water invited me to touch the lake, but I didn't dare. Now I was in the middle of a crater- an empty, blackened hole, where everything tasted of dust and destruction.

All throughout the changes of scenery, a bird had been flying up and down in the sky above. Sometimes this way, then that. It flew up and down erratically, but also beautifully. I'd been watching its every move.

Then a sudden note disrupted all the others, and the bird jerked to a halt, and fell.

I opened my eyes, and found my index finger on the wrong key.

"Princess!" A voice reprimanded. I closed my eyes for half a second, to wipe off the impatience and annoyance from my face. I was taking stupid piano lessons. _Me_. Mom and Dad should know better. Ugh. Sometimes, I had to wonder where their minds were when they decided these things.

Then I finally turned to look at my instructor. The woman glared at me through half-closed eyes, and looked about ready to chew my head off.

"Picture it, princess. Picture the music, the waves! Let your hands go to the right- "

"I want to take a break."

She glared at me. "But, Princess, you've hardly made any progre- You've only been playing for an hour."

Yes, an hour. I'd been sitting on that bench for a whole, excruciating _hour_. I wanted to tackle her. And wipe that disdained look off of her face. And maybe take her hair down from the strict bun it was in, because it was really starting to annoy me.

"My fingers feel tired and my head aches. A small break won't make a big difference."

Then I got up anyway, not waiting for her permission, and crossed the room and stepped outside the doors. I was usually better at hiding my emotions. I was usually better at listening to my sister's advice of taking everything lightly and smiling carelessly, like a princess should. Usually. But today was one of my worse days, and I wanted nothing more than to go to Dad's bar to maybe meet some of the dwarves and convince them to sneak me out for a couple of hours.

I started walking towards the bar for just that purpose, but stopped myself just in time. The Queen of Sneaks couldn't go out in such a boring way. I'd used the main door the _last_ time. This time, I'd spice things up.

I used the passage from the library. I clicked the seamless door behind me shut and spun on my heels. Hmm... a snake. Then I'd turn back later, in the middle of the hall. I slithered forward in the dark, heading straight... with a right here, according to the noise and smells... and stop! A wall. Oh, through here. The dead end that had a small hole at the bottom, just big enough for something small like _me_ to fit through.

I stretched my reptilian mouth in a semblance of a smile, before I pushed myself out. The sudden light and noise barraged my senses, but I stilled, willing for me to get my bearings. I dodged a huge foot that came down and almost got hit in the face by a pixie. The little thing shook her fists at me, before flying up and away. I would've laughed, but snakes can't do that, apparently. I turned my head around, tasting the air, trying to find the malodorous dwarves. It shouldn't be too hard.

There were more people in here today than normal. I sensed about fifty. Must be a holiday?

But, no. I heard the familiar voice, and realized. It was that human woman with the Grimms' blood. She was here again. Which explained the huge number of people present.

I transformed back into me, and the people in my immediate vicinity immediately dropped into a bow. I grinned at them mechanically. Where were the dwarves? I needed to see them so I could get out of this place for a while...

Then a little boy with a head of blond hair walked up to me. I stared down at him. Boy, he needs a wash. His green hoodie's _disgusting_.

"Are you lost, kid?"

"Who are you calling a kid, Old Lady? I'm the King."

A few people gasped, but most of them were paying attention to the conversation the Grimm woman was having with Dad. _Conversation_. I snorted. More like a discreet trade of insults.

But, back to the kid. He was looking up at me with extreme annoyance. "Bow down, Old Lady!"

"Really?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. "Kid, you barely come up to my knees."

The kid smirked and looked away, probably trying to look dismissive. "Only lousy stinkpots bring _hight_ into an argument to make their point."

I glowered at him. " _What_ did you say, you little- "

I paused to catch the little balloon the kid threw at me. I looked at the dirty ball of air and rubber for only a second before I dropped it and jumped away.

" _Ew_ , what was that?"

The kid had the nerve to snicker. "Those little round things that come out the rear end of a goat and some licorice."

" _What?_ "

Then the balloon rolled to the feet of the kid, and he picked it up with one hand carelessly. "I'm Puck, the Trickster King. People here call _you_ the Queen of Sneaks."

I stared down at the balloon-wielding kid wearily.

"You are, from now on, my sworn enemy." He said, wiping the back of his hand across his nose and leaving a trail of brown across his face. "Now let's see who'll win round one."

Then he threw the ballon at me. I couldn't dodge in time, to my eternal shame.

"Uhg! _Kid! I will **hurt** you for that!"_

"Why don't you try, Old Lady?"

As I lunged towards him, I saw a flash of gold and jumped back. It was a _dog_. It stood in front of the little boy protectively, growing at me. I stared at it, baffled. _Who'd bring a dog to a bar?_

"Atta boy, Elvis! Protect the king from the goody-goody two shoes queen!" The kid crowed from behind the huge canine.

"Coward!" I muttered angrily, glaring at the boy. Then I smiled, slowly.

I dug into one of my many hidden pockets, and brought out a small ball. I lobbed it at the boy, who dodged with a laugh.

"You have horrible ai- "

I pulled the string back, and the ball stood mid-motion. Just one of my tricks. A ball that could change directions seemingly by magic. The boy unfortunately noticed the flick of my wrist and looked back. Before he even caught the ball, was in the air. When he turned back to me with a triumphant smile, he froze and stared at me as I hovered above him. I grinned.

"You picked the wrong princess to mess with, kid."

Instead of being awed by my wings, he clapped his hands together.

" _Pink_ wings? Aren't they just _cute?_ "

I narrowed my eyes at him. Sure, I would've preferred my wings to be a different color myself. But that clumsy sarcasm! That way he twisted his lips, as if he thought he looked cool! Ugh. This guy has had a loss role model. He was delusional and thought I was losing. Hah, I'd teach him! No one that annoying could just get away with it after insulting me this much!

"They go great with the red licorice in your hair. The brown gunk clashes, though," he continued, frowning at my lack of a response. I grinned down at him.

"You're cute. You really are. But you've annoyed me too much in one day."

I got ready to swoop down at him and wipe that horrible, egoistic smirk right off of his face.

"Sabrina! Puck! What on _earth_ are you two doing?"

I rolled my eyes. It was that Grimm woman- Veronica, was it? As I looked at her, it suddenly clicked. I looked down at the boy in horror.

"Puck... Grimm? You're a _human?_ "

As the boy grinned up at me, I thought I'd faint in embarrassment. A _mere human_ had managed to humiliate me _this_ much?

"Sabrina! Oh, I'm so sorry! Puck threw one of his balloons at you, didn't he?" Veronica asked, crossing the room in a few strides and taking the little boy by the arm. She looked down at him sternly. "Apologize, Puck."

I looked at her in annoyance and amusement. "You think an apology from a tree year old- "

"I'm six!" Puck protested.

"- will be enough to make up for all of the damage done to me?"

Veronica met my eyes with an unwavering confidence. "He's just a child."

"I am, too! Do you see _me_ going around and ruining people's peaceful days?"

"You're over a thousand years old." Veronica said. I glared at her, growing angry. How dare she talk to me so... _like that?_

"So?" I tossed my hair back, annoyed that it was getting in the way. "I'm officially eleven."

"I will persuade your father for a day of freedom."

I stopped, glaring at her furiously. It was an offer I couldn't resist, though however tempting it was to try to make that passive look on her face turn into anger.

She saw right through me, and she smiled. "I'm glad this will be put behind us."

I felt my face grow hot at the amount of warmth in her eyes, and looked away.

"Just don't bring _him_ here again, woman."

Veronica Grimm politely inclined her head, and then pulled Puck towards the main doors firmly, though he kept protesting.

"I'm not done, yet! She's still alive! I need to capture- "

"Puck, _enough_."

To my surprise, the boy actually stopped. The dog loped after them, and the corners of my mouth twitched up. Of course. Who _else_ would it have belonged to, but the weirdest woman to come to this bar?

Puck looked back, once, to stick his tongue out at me.

"I'll see you later, stinky."

"Puck!" Veronica Grimm groaned, and quickly pulled him out the doors.

I stared at the doors for a few seconds. Then I looked around the bar, which had been almost silent for a while. Everyone looked back at me with fear. Dad had gone away somewhere already. The dwarves looked hesitant to meet my eyes.

"I'm... going to my room." I said loudly. And I flew out.

As I left (through the main doors which led to the palace), I heard a collective sigh of relief behind me.


	4. TerryTerry's Most Delicious

I was reading a particularly good book when I was interrupted.

The doorbell rang.

Scowling, I covered my ears to the ruckus that always came right afterwards. I didn't have to wait long, and looked up in time to smell a faint whiff of perfume as a blur headed to the door.

Daphne threw open the door, breathing hard. I could see that the back of her neck was faintly pink. She spun around and stuck her tongue out just as Puck leapt from somewhere up the stairs, to the middle of the room.

Puck sounded impressed. "You're getting faster, Marshmallow."

When Daphne beamed at him, Puck gasped and jumped back. He'd finally noticed the person at the door, then.

"Hello, brother." Mustarded greeted, smiling stiffly. "Hello, Ms. Grimm."

Daphne stuttered out a 'h-hi,' and backed away from the door. Then she stopped.

"You haven't chilled out at all. You look like a spring that's been tied down."

Mustardseed blinked at her, and opened his mouth. Then he closed it, and tilted his head forward a bit.

"My apologies."

"What are you _doing_ here?" Puck asked, his shoulders tensing up.

"Ah- no, you do not need to appear so apprehensive. I apologize for showing up at your doorstep without advance notice. But I only wish to speak to Pinocchio."

I stopped skimming the page I was on. _Me?_ What would the current King of Faerie want with _me?_ I stood up, and my chair scraped back.

Mustarded heard the sound and looked into the room. All the tension on his mind seemed to leave him as he met my gaze.

"Pinocchio, please. I wish to speak to you. It will only take a few moments."

"What do you need Puppet-Boy for?" Puck interrupted. Mustarded looked at him with a cold stare.

"It does not concern you, brother, since you ran away from the throne."

Puck flinched and immediately brought out his wooden sword.

"Puck!" Daphne warned.

"Relax. It isn't for anything ominous or important," Mustardseed said, smiling playfully. "Though _you_ might be interested in hearing about it."

Puck stepped forward with an annoyed expression. I would've told him to stop, but he suddenly spun around while sheathing his sword.

"That's when you do the most boring things." He muttered, stomping away.

Mustarded looked at me again, with a genuine smile. "Well? Come on."

I followed him out the door, and found him waiting on the pathway that led away from the house. I followed him, thinking that he was probably going to lead me to town... until he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the trees. I felt a hand clap over my mouth, and another restrain my arms.

I bit down on his hand instinctively. His hand jerked, but didn't relent.

"Hush! I saw his pixies behind us."

I bit his hand harder than last time.

"Pinocchio-"

" _Are you an idiot?_ If you saw his pixies behind us, then you should've pretended like you didn't notice them. We could've easily lost them in Ferryport Landing."

Mustarded paused, and seemed to be weighing my words. After a second, he nodded.

"Oops."

I twisted around to look at his face, annoyed. "You _are_ the current king of Faeries?"

He shot me an annoyed glance before he shoved my face into the dirt. I immediately tried to push myself back up, and he let me.

I spit out the dirt in my mouth, wiped my lips on my sleeve, then threw a rock at the most powerful Faerie alive.

"His pixies- " He started.

"I know! I saw them! They would've ignored us if we'd stayed still, too! Let me repeat, _are you an idiot?_ "

He sighed and sat back. He looked embarrassed. He was even _blushing_.

"Are you sick?" Then it dawned on me. "Did you want to find me so you could ask me about some remedy?"

He looked at me sharply, then looked away. "Well..." He rolled the word around. "I... am. Was. I mean, I was sick. It's sort of like a... curse. No, not really... more like an addiction."

"If you want me to help you, I need more details. Obviously."

"Yes. You do, don't you?" He stopped. "I'm sorry, this is what the problem is. Without it, I kind of go insane. No, that sounds too harsh. More like restless. Or unclear. Or- "

"Without what?"

He breathed in slowly, then let a breath out. "February the fourteenth is approaching."

"Valentine's day. Yes, so what?"

"I heard that you have the same problem."

My hand twitched. No, he couldn't know about that...

"I've heard that... you're hopelessly addicted to them, too."

There was a long stretch of silence, in which I stared at the bright blue sky and took some time to admire the fluffiness of some of the clouds. Cumulous clouds. Very pretty. Many were building up, too, almost completing their transformation to cumulonimbus. I had to tell Sabrina to pack an umbrella, or I would have to put up with her whining about the unpredictable rains.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked, finally.

"Word gets around pretty quickly when anyone orders the last five boxes of TerryTerry's Most Delicious chocolates."

"You want a box?" I asked, looking away. Noooo, my precious joys of life! _I couldn't! I wouldn't!_

But this was the King of Faeries asking.

"Just one. Please."

I looked up, and found that I was looking into the eyes of someone who had sacrificed his pride for something he loved, maybe just as much as me. If he _did_ like them _as_ much as me, he'd know my answer.

"Before you refuse my request, _please_ hear me out. I know I am asking you to do something very, very hard. This day only comes once a year, and TerryTerry's Most Delicious are the best of the best."

I nodded. He _did_ understand, then.

"But I have something to trade."

What could _possibly_ be more-

"The Ploopery."

I stared at him. " _No_ way. _You're_ the customer who got it before me last year? I did _everything_ I could to get it. The limited edition doll that comes with the first box sold."

He was respectable enough to be the King, after all.

"So..." He raised his eyebrows.

"Deal." I said, putting my hand out. He took it, and we shook hands.

We both heard laughter, and turned around simultaneously. Puck was standing in the shadows of a branch above us, bent over laughing.

"Saved, and uploaded." He said, grinning at us. "On to YouTube."

We both lunged for him.


	5. I'll always wake you up again

_-  
The maiden pleasance of the land_  
 _Knoweth no stir of voice or hand,_  
 _No cup the sleeping waters fill,_  
 _The restless shuttle lieth still.  
_

Sunlight poured in through the trees, creating a dappled, soft light underneath their branches. It smelled of dew and fresh earth. But they didn't matter, next to the treasure I'd worked so hard to get to. I glanced at my watch as I pocketed it. Shoot!

* * *

Running out of time...running out of time... I pulled my jacket's collars closer to my neck as I ran. It was unbelievingly cold, and I was running out of time. I let my hand wander into my pocket once again, to gently touch the cold, thin object lying there to make sure that it hadn't gotten bent. Good. Though my fingers could get pierced by it as my hand jolted whenever I jumped. I pulled my hand quickly back out as I hurtled over a fallen tree.

"Jake! She's gonna _murder_ you!"

I glanced up irritably at the fairy boy, surprised that he was there. How had the faerie found me out? His pixies, for sure. He was flying beside me, sweeping between trunks as if he was some species of dynamic bird, his blonde hair whipping around his face and his eyes shining with amusement. An _annoying_ dynamic bird that happened to be speaking the truth at the moment.

"Shut it, Puck! I know!"

The brat snickered, before swooping ahead of me. In a few moments, he was out of sight. I cursed under my breath, thoroughly annoyed. If only magic and spells could fix everything.

I yelled aloud, putting as much energy as I could into running.

* * *

I stopped in the shade, catching my breath. My side was in _so_ much pain. I could hear the noise of people on the other side of the doors. I'd really cut it close. I grinned, wiping sweat off of my forehead and glancing down at my ruined clothes. However, there _was_ one thing that magic could fix. I stuck my hand into the pocket closest to my chest, and pulled out a candied heart. I grimaced at the "EAT ME" scrawled on it with slanted cursive, remembering a time that I'd swallowed a yellow, square toffee with the same words on it. I'd smelled so bad afterwards that I'd instantly started to throw up.

I bit this one in half, and pocketed the other half, sighing in relief as I saw my clothes dramatically transform. If I'd eaten any more, I would've probably turned into some walking nightmare.

I waited for the transformation to complete, then pushed my way through the huge doors before me. The smell of roses hit my nose, and I heard the hall slowly hush as I walked down the aisle. Then it roared loudly, ringing with laughter, calls of "typical Jake style!" and teasing. I grinned at them all, my heart starting to pound with emotion. After so many years of being hated by this town... I was finally being accepted in. There were, in no way, tears forming in my eyes, but I rubbed my eyes anyway, because dust probably got into them.

I ran up the aisle, and stood near the altar, waiting for her beside Cupid, who looked too energetic. The woman was bouncing on the heels on her feet and surveying me up and down impatiently.

"At least you arrived in style. If you hadn't, I would've punched you before she would've gotten the chance."

I laughed.

"No, I think I would've gotten mobbed by everyone if I had come in with the same clothes on as this morning."

Cupid nodded seriously. "She's a jewel. Do not tarnish her."

"After everything I went through? I wouldn't ever."

Cupid smiled softly at me, nodding her head to acknowledge the "everything I went through" part. I decided to say something funny at that point, but the words quickly died on my lips as I heard the hall hush. My heart gave a particularly painful _thud_ as I looked at the now-open doors. Of course it was magic at work. Sunlight shone behind her, and soft red petals fluttered in and spun around and around her small figure.

She was holding a basket of red roses. Her dress flowed behind her. Her veil was a delicate pink.

But none of that mattered.

Her eyes met mine, and we couldn't really break eye contact. I tried to muster up the courage to say something- anything- but no words came out. God, I couldn't believe this day had come.

As she strode forward gently, I felt something build up in my chest. Happiness, pain, a deep, deep love that almost made me go crazy. Yes, I loved her too much. I loved her too much for words to describe the feeling. I couldn't believe that, after all of this time, I was going to be allowed to know her properly. To love every little quirk of hers, and to be by her side, all the time. The moment she as close enough for me to touch, the air seemed to be filled with electricity.

I gently took her hand as she raised her gown to climb the steps. She smiled slightly at me. I grinned back.

As she stood beside me, Cupid started some speech, and I pushed my hand into the pocket to pull out the treasure that I'd been hunting for for the past few months.

"By the way, I picked this up for you," I said, grinning so widely that I thought my face should surely be hurting. But it wasn't. Her eyes alighted on the object in my hand, briefly, before she looked at me again.

" _Jake_. I told you to not go on your escapades without me."

 _Here lies the hoarded love, the key_  
 _To all the treasure that shall be;_  
 _Come fated hand the gift to take_  
 _And smite this sleeping world awake._

"Just enjoy my gift for you without complaining for once."

She smiled quickly, as if she'd been holding it back, and took the shining spindle.

I answered when I were supposed to say "I do," but I wasn't really paying attention.

"No matter how many times you prick your finger, I'll wake you up, princess," I murmured.

"That last time was hardly just a little prick."

"But I woke you up, didn't I? Much more flashily than Price Charming, I might add."

She might've replied, but she couldn't because there was no time.

"Briar Rose, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded, in life, until death?"

Briar Rose opened her mouth, but words seemed to be stuck in her throat, so she only nodded her head.

"Then, you may kiss the bride," Cupid said, shooting me a wink and stepping back. I glanced at the multitude of people watching us, and found my eyes drawn to Relda, who was smiling at me and dabbing her streaming eyes. Canis, nearby, looked on passively. Sabrina looked like she was holding back tears. Daphne was watching with her hand in her mouth, Red was smiling with wonder. Puck and Basil were fidgeting in their clothes. Veronica was nodding happily at me, and Henry looked like he was choking back something. The guy was probably holding back tears. Elvis was barking loudly.

They were all there. I felt my heart tighten.

 _Dad. I've been made part of a really weird family_ , I thought, with tears in my eyes. I looked at them all again, and I felt at _home_ , finally. _But I love it here. I never want to leave_. _I never, ever want to leave._

Then I kissed Briar.

 **I own no part of this story, except its plot. I most definitely do not own that cool poem (yes, I grabbed it off of the internet, everyone- please don't sue me, I have a disclaimer and cupcakes, so I can bribe my way out of any lawsuits).**

 ** _Yay!_ I've been off for months, but I'm back (for now). Y'all thought you'd seen the last of me, hadn't you? Well, too ****bad for you!**


	6. Ventriloquism and Trained Horses

"Take a go at it. Make yourself hoarse."

I only spared a glance at him before I cupped my hands around my mouth, and screamed. After a while, I realized that I was saying something. What, I couldn't quite make out because of the whipping winds. "IT'S ALL SO _ANNOYING_. MOM, DAD, EVERYONE. ARGH! I WISH I COULD JUST SLUG THEM ALL AND DISAPPEAR!"

I kept screaming something, but my mind had completely left the situation behind, to be honest. I felt like I was standing alone, on the threshold of a huge, open door. I liked how empty the air felt. There were no words flying at me, expecting responses. There were no pressing needs piled up on top of each other, expecting me to attend to them. There were no parents, looking down at me from their plain, wooden thrones, telling me to get my life together. It was just me, the open sky, and the railing I was holding onto for support. It was refreshing.

I stopped screaming things all of a sudden, and enjoyed the quiet air. Then I breathed in deeply, trying to absorb the majestic and calm air into me to cleanse out any remnants of negative emotions. I felt like this was the first time in forever that I had been able to breath in so deeply. I let go of the railing, and flung my arms out, feeling some of the violent winds that were swishing though the trees above us.

This... was amazing.

" _Soooo_... can I assume that you've calmed down a bit?"

Ahh... right. The guy beside me. I briefly smiled at him, though I'm sure it looked more annoyed than anything else. He'd broken the spell, and suddenly, I was just standing a few yards from a road that curved around a mountain, near a college campus that had been the cause of all of my problems. I was only running away from them all, solving nothing. Soon, everything would change back into the muddled, cluttered life that I'd felt that I'd left behind for a small moment.

I laughed emptily. "Oh, right. I forgot you were there."

The place had lost its magic. I just wanted to go back. I couldn't run from my problems forever. Might as well go back before I felt too happy, or else later, I'd compare my life to this moment and feel even more miserable.

I backed away a bit, tucking some stray strands of hair behind my ear. "Wow, thanks for telling me about this place." There was a second of silence. I couldn't come off as ungrateful to him, so I decided to talk a little more with him before I left. "Do you come here a lot?"

His face suddenly darkened, and he turned away awkwardly. "Nah. Only when I'm feeling mad or angry."

"So all the time, then?"

He looked at me sharply, his eyebrows scrunched together in that scowl that I usually spotted him around campus with.

I held up my hands defensively, smiling. "Just kidding, just kidding."

I swore that I heard him growl, before he shook his head and smiled sardonically. "Yes, actually. I guess even _you_ can tell I have problems with keeping my anger in check."

His hair kept whipping around his face, and the rising sun behind him made him look a bit like a foreign entity. I almost laughed aloud at the thought. The cold winds must be getting to my head. _Foreign entity_ , hah!

"Well, I'll see you around, then," I said, waving at him and starting to walk up the road. "Good luck... with life."

I was mentally bashing myself for saying something so vague, but he laughed, waving me away. "Have fun," was all he said. Then he turned away and walked the opposite direction. As I trekked up the road, I glanced back curiously a few times, and saw his back receding farther and farther away into the distance, until he rounded the turn and passed out of view. What a weird guy.

I wouldn't usually talk to people like him: secluded, angry, and almost always suspicious-looking. But sometimes, I'd just glance at him during class, and he'd be zoning out with such a sad expression that, for a second, I'd feel sorry for him. But he'd immediately turn to look at me, as if sensing my gaze, and glare until I looked away. That's why I'd been caught completely off-guard when I'd run into him down the road. He'd told me that I looked miserable, and would feel better after yelling my head off.

I slowed my pace, and then decided to stay away for a little bit more, after all. I didn't want to go back yet. Despite my better judgement, I found a comfortable position in the thick scatter of trees on the left side of the road. This was better. I was really alone, this time, and I allowed myself to relax again. I wanted to take a nap here.

I pushed my fingers into the soil, enjoying the damp smell of earth and trees.

After a while, I thought I heard quick footsteps rushing up the road from the direction I'd come from.

"No, no, no!" I heard someone yell. "I won't, I'm telling you, so leave me well alone!"

I pulled myself out of my sleepy daze and poked my head outside the line of trees. I squinted at the figure running at full-speed towards me, and realized that it was the man from before. What was he doing, just yelling by himself?

Then I saw something flash behind him, and saw a horse galloping after him.

"Waaaaiiit. You are an Everafter, aren't you! I can smell magic on you! Come back and help a fellow out!"

The second voice hadn't been from the guy. I looked around, looking for another person.

"You crazy kelpie!" The man yelled, speeding up. "What do you expect me to do? You're the one who drowned an elf!"

"It was by accident, I swear! It's in my nature, I can't help that!"

"I'm not an Everafter!"

"Liar! Humans don't smell like you."

"You stupid horse, I've already told you! How can I be an-"

No. Way. Ha ha ha... the guy was nuts. How did he get a wild horse to chase after him? I didn't know where the second voice was coming from, but I could figure that out later. I jumped out of the line of trees, and waved the the guy. The man faltered for a second, then kept running towards me, a look of surprise on his face.

The horse was gaining speed, and had almost caught up to the guy. I ventured forward, and before the man could protest, I tackled him into the trees. The horse shot past us, not having enough time to register the turn of events soon enough to change its course.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" The guy asked me, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "You _tackled_ me."

"I saved your life."

He snorted. "That thing wouldn't have killed me. Well, if I'd gotten on its back, maybe."

"Are you kidding? It was charging at you at full speed. Of course it was going to hurt you. How did you get a wild horse around here, anyway? Do they even roam around here? The college never told us about this."

"No, it isn't- "

Just then, I heard rustling, and a long, brown face peeked at us through the trees. I stared at the horse, having an insane urge to pet it.

"'Ey, Everafter. Who's this girl? Your girlfriend?"

I stared at the horse in disbelief. The voice had come directly from its mouth. No way. No way.

"Ventriloquism?" I guessed.

"Ventri- what?" The horse asked me, pulling off a weird twist of its head. "Anywayz, I don't think you should be with this guy anymore. He's a jerk, a liar, and of a different species."

"I'm not an Everafter! And that girl's not related to me!" The guy protested.

"See? L-I-E-R."

"You spelled liar wrong."

I stared between the horse and the man. What was _with_ this elaborate prank? The horse shook its head and neighed loudly.

"Whatever. I have elves on my trail. Protect me, Everafter."

"I'm a _Grimm_. That's why I smell like an Everafter!"

"Oh, that's even better! Didn't you start some kooky village somewhere, full of Everafters? What was it called again?"

"That was my ancestor."

"Oh, really? Well, Grimm, help me out. That's your job, ain't it?"

"I quit being a Grimm a long time ago. Leave me alone, or I might have to resort to physical violence."

"Testy." The horse commented, turning its head sideways to stare at me with one eye. " _You_ tell him."

"Um... huh?" I said, starting to back away.

"Sorry for getting you involved, Veronica." The man said, not looking sorry at all. "Just go back to the campus. This is my trained horse, and I'm just practicing my ventriloquism with it, so forget about all of this."

" _Who's_ your trained horse?!" The "trained horse" protested.

"Shoo, _now,"_ the man told me. I backed away , then turned and ran through the trees.

What a weirdo! Who was that guy, again? I thought his name was Henry. Henry Grimm. I'd found his last name interesting for a while, so I'd made a mental note of it when I'd first heard it. Who knew that he was this crazy? A trained horse and ventriloquism? _As if._ I'd sooner believe in magic than that unbelievable excuse for what had happened. I'd get the truth out of him later, when I was less creeped out by him. For now, I needed to stop being alone with him while being far from the campus. The guy was _not_ normal.


	7. The Notebook

I dangled my feet off of the wooden chair, reaching across the rays of sunlight that spilled over the table to grab a notebook by its edge and pull it towards me. The air smelled like paper. The book itself smelled like the cutting smell of ink, which played in the air as it drifted towards my nose in waves. The smell was almost too much. _Just how much ink was on this thing?_ I thought.

The closed feeling of a comfortable library was suddenly invaded by an alien presence as I opened the notebook. There were so many drawings- so many detailed, astute drawings, with tiny words that filled all the space on every page, leaving no extra room. The handwriting was smooth and tilted towards the right, as if wishing for me to read them that way. But it was all so tiny, that I had to squint closely to make out any words at all.

But I had nothing to do, anyway. Daphne had gone next door to play with her toddler friend, and mommy had gone with her. Daddy was sleeping on the couch. In the quiet, heavy air of the setting sun, I had wandered into the library in hopes of finding a good book to leave my house in. I always liked pushing myself out into the life of another character. Instead, I'd come in to find the dying light of the sun stream in through the high windows to fall gently on a peculiar notebook that I hadn't seen before.

It was probably one of mommy's diaries. Mommy kept writing and drawing stuff in long notebooks, and she wouldn't show me anything on them. She usually hid them after she finished writing in them. Not today. I grinned down at the words on the page, knowing they spelled out secrets and fun, but not knowing how to read them.

I squinted at the small handwriting, and brought the notebook closer to my face, which intensified the smell of ink.

I gulped.

"July... seven." I read out loud. "I... left my house with Heny to take Sabrina for a picnic. The sun outside is shining brightly, and the clouds cover up the blue with their white masses. The day was only slightly chilly, so I made everyone wear sweaters. Henry told me to wear an extra one, since I'm pregnant, but I refused to. Covering up so much on such a beautiful day would be a shame. As I walk down the pathway of the park, quietly enjoying the smell of grass..."

What's this? A diary? It was so cool! I could see the picture that mom was painting, through her eyes. She'd drawn a picture of a little girl, looking up through the page. I could see her wide, shining eyes, and the bright and lively smile that lit up her features. She had a snug scarf wrapped so many times around her neck, that it was almost funny. She was wearing a puffy jacket and sneakers. Under the picture of the girl, there was something boxed with sharp corners. "SABRINA, TWO YEARS."

Me, when I was two years old! I stared closely at the picture. I could see somethings that looked like me. That small nose, and the eyes. Wow, I didn't know mom was so good at drawing.

Suddenly, I felt a lump in my throat. Why didn't mom show this to me before? Didn't she want to show me? It was about me! As I stared sullenly at the notebook, I knew. She knew I wouldn't understand the notebook, was that right? She thought I might mess it up by tearing it, or spilling something on it. I blew my cheeks out as I felt betrayal and loneliness envelop me. Well, _fine_. I wouldn't tell mommy my secrets, either.

In fact... The lump in my throat throbbed as I smiled down at the notebook. If mommy wasn't going to be nice, then I wouldn't, either.

* * *

I stared at the wooden boards above my head. In the dim light, I couldn't make out any of its outlines, but I knew it had painted stars on it. The darkness felt pressing, and my blanket felt uncomfortable. I turned around to lie on my side and face my bedroom door, where light streamed through the crack underneath.

The light brought apprehension, and I was sure the door would open. My blankets were too warm. I threw them off and inched towards the wall, seeking something colder than my burning skin. I let my arm touch its surface, but I quickly drew it away. The cold wall had been like a slab of ice, making goosebumps crawl up my arm where I had touched it. I was comfortable in bed, and I wasn't hurt anywhere, but it felt like the air was full of dull needles, waiting to turn sharp and attack me. I sat up, and my stomach rumbled. I felt hungry. But I didn't want to go outside my bedroom.

I turned over and covered my head up with a pillow, but I couldn't breathe, and I had to throw it off. The air was too warm. But the air was also too cold. I sat up again, then layed back down.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up to the sound of Daphne's snores on the top of her bunk bed. I yawned loudly, and turned around to go to sleep again. Bright sunlight burst in through my window, and I could heard the muted sound of birdsong outside. I yawned again, and snuggled deeper into my blankets.

"It's gone! I can't find it anywhere!"

What was mommy yelling so early in the morning? What could be... I sat up straight in bed, suddenly very awake.

I could hear my heart beating loudly as I slowly untangled the blankets from me and slid to the ground. I tiptoed over to my door, and creaked it open. I saw a flash fly by, and smelled the faint smell of dust and sunlight. I poked my head out to see mommy's back disappearing into her bedroom.

"Honey, calm down. Who could've taken just that one notebook? It wasn't even as important as last months'. That one had your negotiations with the Faeries in it," Dad's voice said soothingly. I hid into my room again.

Mommy sounded scared. And worried. Maybe the notebook had important stuff in it. With a heavy heart, I pulled my door back open and slipped outside. I'd put mommy's notebook back on her desk. Then everything would go back to normal... if I didn't get caught.

I ran down the hallway, my feet slapping against the cold wooden boards. The air seemed to attack me, piercing me with heart-numbing cold. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Warm droplets of water kept rolling down my cheeks. Mommy would be mad if she found out. I crouched near the refrigerator, and reached my hand in as far as it could go, and felt my fingers brush something. I used my nails to grab a hold of it, and tugged it towards me. I finally pulled it out from under the fridge, and found the neat notebook covered in grey balls of dust.

"Sabrina?"

The voice was like a blow to my stomach, and I flinched. I turned around to face mommy, hiding the notebook behind me. Mommy looked distracted, but that immediately stopped when she saw my face. She rushed towards me.

"Sabrina, what's wrong? Why are your crying?"

I shook my head and backed away from her, but my back hit the wall and I was forced to stop. Mommy crouched in front of me, looking worried as she supped my face with her hands. Her hands were so warm.

"What's wrong, Sabrina?"

Mommy's eyes were worried and open. Her face was tight with fear as she looked over me.

"I...I'm sorry, mommy." I sobbed, then I brought the notebook out from behind my back. "I... I didn't mean to hide it. It... It just. I was just thinking that mommy was keeping secrets, so I wanted to keep it a secret."

Mommy looked surprised and confused at the same time. She gently took the notebook from me, and threw it on the kitchen counter without taking her eyes off of me.

"Sabrina, dear, I'm not mad."

Liar! She was mad! I knew she was mad!

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"No, Sabrina, really." Mommy smiled. "See? I'm not mad."

"But I took your important notebook!"

She looked alarmed. "Sabrina, you didn't read it, did you?"

"I read a bit of it... I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't be angry, mommy." I shrunk back, expecting to see her glare at me. But Mommy lifted my chin to make me look at her eyes, and laughed.

"Why would I be mad? If anything, _you're_ the one who should scold mommy. Oh, Sabrina, that was supposed to be your birthday present! It has stories about you in it!"


	8. Flying

I watched a drop of water hit the window and crawl down slowly. Another one soon splattered onto the glass surface, and suddenly, it started pouring outside.

Someone poked my shoulder, and I turned to glare at them. The boy next to me made an apologetic gesture and pointed towards the front of the room, where our teacher stood. I looked over and found Mr. Swallow's eyes boring into mine. He seemed to be saying something.

Then sound flooded my ears, and I heard him again.

"Mister Goodfellow, please read the next line."

The next line? I looked down at my unopened book.

"You and I both know I was looking out the window. Why would I know what line we're on?"

I heard a few snickers around the room, but ignored them. Mr. Swallow shook his head.

"Mister Goodfellow, I'm afraid I have to relocate you."

"But I _like_ this window."

"I noticed. Which is why you'll be sitting nowhere near it."

Fair enough.

He scanned the seats in the room. His eyes crinkled and he frowned. Where would I create the least amount of trouble?, he seemed to be thinking. His expression cleared, and a small smile graced his lips.

"Sit near Serela."

"Who's that?"

Again, everyone in the class laughed.

Mr. Swallow sighed a very long-suffering sigh.

"Serela, please raise your hand."

Some red haired girl raised her hand, albeit with a reluctant expression. She seemed less than pleased.

I stood up and gathered my things before making my way to the girl. Oh, I see. Mustardseed was sitting on a desk behind and above mine. He could see what I was doing from there and keep me in check.

"Puck, when did you last bathe?" Serela suddenly shrieked. "You smell _horrible_."

I smiled at her, and she froze.

"I bet you think you smell so much better under those reeking layers of perfume."

The class roared with laughter, but for some reason, my eyes floated to my brother. He was watching me and frowning. It hit me like a blow to the chest, and I stared at him wordlessly. His eyes were bright hazel, and they held a quiet anger behind them. I hated making him mad. He knew that.

"I'm leaving." I declared, and made my way down the stairs.

"You can't do that—" Mr. Swallow's voice cut off when I glared at him. He bowed and stepped out of the way. "I apologize, Prince."

I brushed past him and out the door.

I hated it here. I really did. Everything felt so stifling. I didn't want to go to this annoying school anymore. I stormed down the hallways to my locker. I slammed it open and shoved my books in. When I turned around, I realized that I'd been followed. Again.

I glared at the girl lingering beside me. She quickly averted her eyes, but I kept my stare on her face.

"I haven't seen you before. A new one, huh?" I said, smirking. The girl flinched. " _Stop following me_. Tell my brother that it's not his business to watch over everything I do."

She looked like she was about to protest, but she only held my gaze for half a second before she looked elsewhere again. She turned on her heel and walked away silently, but I'd seen the hurt that had filled her gaze.

Another pang hit my heart. Had I been wrong? Had she not been following me because of my brother's orders? She turned back, once.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

So she _had_ been following me. I slammed my locker shut before going to my room.

* * *

Water still dripped off my hair, but I didn't care. I stared out of my window, watching the rain. I pulled off the wet towel hanging off of my head and threw it on my bed. I smelled like soap. I was in a really bad mood.

Suddenly, a head appeared outside, and I reeled back.

My windows were thrown wide open, and a gust of wind howled in, along with pelts of rain. My white curtains fluttered towards me, reaching for me like ghostly fingers.

I prepared to pour my wrath out to whoever had dared to break into my room, but I stopped. It was that girl from before. She perched on my windowsill, drenched in water. But she wasn't shivering.

She smiled warmly, and held her hand out to me. I stared at her for a beat, then I grabbed her hand. Her smile widened, and suddenly, I was pulled out of my room.

I was tumbling through empty air, with only the raindrops as company. I opened my eyes and stared up at the raging sky. Lighting flashed across the broiling clouds, lighting up the side of the building that was quickly slipping past my vision.

Why had I grabbed that girl's hand? I should've known she was trying to kill me. I wondered who'd sent her. The goblins? The elves? I was never sure- more people than I cared to know about wanted me dead.

I decided to open my wings up, but I realized that something still clutched my hand. I turned my head and stared. It was that girl.

She was falling faster than me, but she kept her hand tightly around mine. What sort of assassin tried to kill herself, too? She looked at me with calm eyes.

On some impulse, I pulled her closer to me. She tightly wrapped her arms around my torso, as if I'd just granted her permission to touch me. I was about to fly us both up, but she met my eyes and shook her head, her hair whipping all around her face.

Why? Why did she want us both to fall?

A _kamikaze_ assassination attempt?

Should I even be surprised anymore?

Then she pulled out a grappling hook. I looked at it incredulously. How was this supposed to save us? She threw it at a window that flashed by, and we suddenly jerked to a stop. This time I clung onto her as she supported us both. I nodded thanks at her. It would be easier to unfurl my wings when I wasn't in free fall. Then I braced my feet against the wall we hung against, and pushed off. We floated for only a second, then my wings came out and carried us both up.

The girl that I held tugged my shirt's collar, and pointed to a particular window. She wanted me to fly there. So I obliged.

I swept down, and held her securely as she opened the window. Then we went in.

It took my breath away. It was obviously all magic, but it looked wonderful.

The room beyond was filled with clouds and sunshine, warm air and birdsong. It was a sunny sky, and there were ropes suspended across the clouds, bearing baskets. The girl tugged on my collar again, and pointed towards one of the baskets.

I understood, and flew us near it. She carefully held onto me, and stepped into the basket. It swayed for a second, precariously. Then it stilled. She smiled and beckoned me to sit in it with her. I did, after I let my wings fold in.

I stared at her as she sat opposite me, curious. She smiled at me, then reached up and did something with the rope. Suddenly, we were zipping through the air.

I put my head over the lip of the basket to see, and saw that the basket was speeding along the rope that it was attached to. I laughed and whooped as warm wind rushed through my hair, hitting my face with gentle force. The girl sat up near me, and stared at the clouds whipping past us. We were both drenched, and the rush of air was making her shiver uncontrollably. But when she looked at me, her eyes were alive, dancing with mirth.

"I love this place! What is this room?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I call it the Sunshine room."

I made a face. "Can you make the name less sickly sweet?"

I saw a huge turtle fly beneath us, and jumped out of the basket. I brought out my wings and flew down, staring at the huge reptile.

"That is so cool!"

The girl had somehow stopped the basket, and she looked down with me.

"That's Mr. Dregs." When I looked at her curiously, she explained, "Because he always looks like he's living in the dregs of life even though he's here in this wonderful place."

I laughed. "You're so weird."

"I'm nothing compared to you," she said, smiling.

I scowled at her. "Who are you?"

"Not telling."

I looked at her ruefully. "Are you going to turn this into a guessing game? I'll find out eventually, you know."

"Yes, you will. But my name won't mean anything to you yet."

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she laughed.

The bright room suddenly seemed to darken as a shape appeared over us. I looked up, and found the Queen glaring down at me with all the rage in the world.

"Puck, go back to your room. You have to study."

I frowned, and then grew angry. Before I could say anything, a small hand touched my back.

"Calm down," the girl whispered.

I closed my mouth and looked away.

"Yes, Mother," I said, though gritted teeth.

Titania watched me with grave eyes until I flew back to the window. Then she went to the girl and held her hand out towards her. The girl looked at the queen fearfully, but took the hand she offered. Titania smiled warmly at her. I felt a pang of betrayal. The girl hadn't been sent by my Mother, had she?

"What is you name, child?"

Oh. Good. They weren't related.

"Moth, your majesty."

"Moth," Titania said, tasting the name thoughtfully. "Thank you. You've helped my son."

Moth? I looked at the wisp of a girl, and realized that the name fit her perfectly.

Moth.

The girl smiled at me shyly, noticing my gaze. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"See you later, little insect." I called, as I flew away.


End file.
